


Hmph!

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Stronger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids can be so hurtful- mean- bewildered? Maybe 'bewildered' is a good word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hmph!

Shigeru had their lunch, and a very confused expression on his face. 

Yuriko looked up at him as he plopped the bags on the little picnic table. She opened a soda for him and pushed it across the table. "Shigeru? What's wrong?" 

He sat, making Yuriko's side of the seat bounce up a little. She decided to let him get away with it this time as he looked confused. His mouth kept opening and closing. She just sipped at her own soda, and waited patiently. 

"The kids in the shop," he said at last. 

"The shop where you bought the ramen," she agreed.

"The kids in the shop where I bought the ramen," he agreed obediently.

She laughed. He was doing the fish face thing again. It was strange seeing him so thrown. He wasn't thrown by facing hundreds of enemies, but this? (There were lots of seagulls around. Maybe one of them would try to carry him off if he kept making fish faces.) 

"The kids in the shop where you bought the ramen, they said something? Or did something? Perhaps they did a dance, or stepped on your feet?" 

"No, they were playing!" he said with the most aggrieved look on his face. 

She dug in the bag and popped the top off one of the ramen bowls, since he was obviously not going to be a gentleman and hand it to her. She tapped herself on the cheek with chopsticks while she thought. "And that was bad?" 

"They were playing us! You, in particular!" 

Yuriko... no, _Electro Wave Human Tackle_ sat up straighter and beamed at him. "What's wrong with that?" 

"Well, nothing! You're pretty cool!" 

...that was a huge concession, but she put aside her gaping at him because she needed to know. (She also flapped at a seagull who tried to land on his head, but she didn't expect a thank you for that.) "So...?"

"They were calling me Kamen Rider String! _String!_ "

Yuriko started laughing as Shigeru put his hands to his hair in utter despair. "I'm very sorry."

"Thank you, Yuriko!" 

"Maybe we should tell them it's Stringer? That's closer." 

A glare, while she debated stealing his food. "THANK you, Yuriko."


End file.
